Girl Crush
by imtaylorrrrr
Summary: Rayna and Luke have been engaged for a little time and Deacon starts to explore the dating world. When Rayna tries to catch Deacon leaving the Bluebird to tell him about calling if off with Luke. She sees him leaving with a new girl, and she's devastated. She goes home and writes a song which she plans to perform at the ACMs later in the month.
1. Chapter 1

_Girl Crush _

_A Nashville Fan-Fiction by imtaylorrrrr_

_Disclaimer: All Characters except Natalie Sheppard are property of ABC's Nashville. This fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only._

Rayna had always been in love with Deacon since the day she laid eyes on him, but things had changed rapidly over the course of a year. Luke and Rayna had just gotten engaged and Deacon was trying to move on with his life and spending quality time with his daughter, Maddie. That's all that mattered right now, was gaining back all the time lost.

"Dad, go after her" Maddie exclaimed in the middle of their guitar lesson. This wasn't the first time Maddie had decided to throw a tantrum about the situation.

"It's not that easy honey" he reassured her as he went to show her a new cord

"It's easy, your just not trying hard enough" as she moved his hand from the guitar

"She's in love with Luke, I can't compete with that. Not like I used to be able to" he said looking at her "So drop it" he gave her a stern look and she knew to drop it. Though she would reevaluate the conversation at a later time.

* * *

After their lesson, Deacon drove to Highway 65's office to drop Maddie off before leaving to head to the Bluebird for his weekly show. He was ready to showcase some new material and the crowd was always receptive of it.

He opened up the back door of his truck and grabbed out his guitar case. He turned around to a cute blonde behind him.

"Hey your Deacon, I'm Natalie." She said with a bright smile as she held out her hand in a welcoming manner.

"I've been watching you the past couple weeks, your songs are moving. Which is part of the reason why I decided to showcase a couple of my own originals tonight" She added

He couldn't help but smile at her, "Well it's a pleasure Natalie I can't wait to hear em" he said as they walked in together.

"Plus it doesn't help that I've been listening to you and Rayna for years. Y'all were an amazing duo, I'm sorry to hear about her and Luke…. He's definitely not the type of person I could see her making a life with"

He winced a little bit when she began to talk about Rayna, "Well I'm just trying to move on from that part of my life, She gave me my daughter Maddie but at this point, I love her but she's made her decision" he managed to say before looking at her "So I write songs to get over the heartache" She shook her head and gave him an encouraging smile "well your not the only one who is trying to get over heartache"

"Yeah? What's your story?" he managed to ask before thinking on what he said, "that's if you don't mind me asking," he reiterated.

"Well long story short, my ex and I were engaged, I was pregnant and then I found out that he was cheating on me with his best friend from college. I was so upset about it that I got real sick and I lost the baby. Now he's married and starting a family with her" she said as she took her guitar from the case and began tuning it

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. That's gotta be tough" he said as he too began tuning his guitar "Yeah, it's not a very pretty part of my life" she said managing to give him a brief smile.

"Well I can't wait to hear your stuff" Deacon said smiling back as they continued to do their own thing in preparation for the night ahead.

* * *

Natalie walked up to the front of the round in front of a packed crowd and sat down in the chair before picking up her guitar. She smiled as she introduced herself this was her Bluebird debut.

"Hey guys, I'm Natalie Sheppard and I made the crazy decision to play a couple songs for you tonight. Out of the kindness of their heart the Bluebird owners agreed for me to open up for the one and only Deacon Claybourne. Which is an honor in itself. Give a hand for Deacon" she smiled towards him before moving to the mic again "His music not only inspired me to put words to how I was feeling but I'm sure he's done the same for many other musicians out there" she added "Well here's 'A War is Raging'" Her fingers slowly pulling at the strings on her guitar

_A war is raging in my soul _

_I can't seem to let you go_

_You're the one who made me whole _

_But to you it was the final blow _

_You broke it off with little word _

_It's almost like they were slurred_

_A war was raging in your soul _

_But you decided to let me go _

_Life will go on, but I'm still here _

_Drinking my life away in this beer _

_Because everything around me _

_Smells like you _

_Sometimes I wish our love were new _

_A war is raging in my soul _

_And by now I need to let you go _

She ended the song and everyone applauded her, she nodded and smiled before letting Deacon come up and take over and do his own thing.

* * *

Natalie began to pack up her things as she heard Deacon come up behind her and hand her a beer,

"You did great tonight, definitely could feel the pain your hiding" he said as he sat down and sipped on his water.

She looked at him and smiled "Yeah, beer is the only thing that keeps me grounded" she said sitting down next to him "and it looks like water keeps you grounded"

He laughed and looked at her "yeah nowadays it's water, or juice" before looking down at his glass. He contemplated the next question but took a leap. "Do you want to get out of here?" he managed to ask without hesitation

"yeah…"she said softly as she took a big swig of her beer before standing up and taking her guitar case and he picked up his own and they walked out and got into his truck.

As they were getting in the truck, Rayna's SUV came pulling in but Deacon didn't notice. But Rayna on the other hand did. She watched as they pulled out of the parking lot and watched as they turned in the direction of his house. She turned off the SUV and sighed as she leaned forward causing her forhead to hit the steering wheel. "I called off the wedding with Luke" she whispered to herself wishing she were telling Deacon instead of herself.

Deacon and Natalie pulled into Deacon's driveway, as Natalie smiled and looked over at Deacon. "You brought me to a house?" she said

"My house" he said smiling over at her, "That's if you want to come in with me," he added

"That would be nice," she whispered before reaching for the handle to open the door. He turned off the truck and moved to the passenger door and took her hand and walked up and into the house. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked

"I'm Good," she said looking around his house as she examined all the music memorabilia attached to the walls. "You have some great taste in music," she said pointing at a couple of vinyl's that were showcased in glass frames. "Thanks, I've been collecting them since I was in high school" she said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she smiled melting into his arms "We just met each other" she managed to say before her own arms moved across his.

"I just miss holding someone, I thought maybe we could hold each other," he whispered into her ear before closing his eyes

"Corny, Deacon just corny" she giggled before relaxing a bit "but I have to admit it sounds tempting"

* * *

Rayna pulled out of the bluebird and drove back home. She can't believe Deacon left with a girl but then again he could get anybody he wanted. I mean he was Freakin' Deacon Claybourne. He had the good looks, the hair, the eyes and his music put all those to shame.

She walked in the door and sat down her keys before heading up to her music room, locking herself in there as she began to work on a new song.

_I got a girl crush_

_Hate to admit it but,_

_I got a hard rush_

_It's slowing down_

_I got it real bad_

_Want everything she has_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_She's giving you now_

The ACMs were approaching fast and she had to perform a new song, and this had to be it. She knew Deacon would be watching, plus by then he would know that she called off the wedding with Luke. The only thing standing in her way now was the blonde she watched him walk out and go home with at the Bluebird Café. This would be her next big hit and hopefully a message to Deacon that "He is the one"

* * *

Natalie Sheppard's song "A War is Raging" is a song, I'm currently in the progress of writing myself. Girl Crush sang by Rayna is Little Big Town's. Let me know what y'all think about it and please feel free to REVIEW :)


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie woke up the next morning and pulled the bed sheets up to her chest. She smiled as she saw a post it note on the pillow beside her. She picked it up and read what it said "Last night was amazing…one of the best in awhile...there's a fresh cup of coffee on the nightstand, I ran to get us some breakfast. Just relax until I get back"

She had never been this relaxed with anyone in quite sometime. Deacon made all her worries disappear overnight. Though they had just met it felt like they had known each other for a long time. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and started skimming threw emails. Then she noticed an email from a record label wanting to meet with her in regards to her performance last night at the bluebird. Was she dreaming?

Deacon arrived back at the house and rushed back in. He prepared a plate and put it on a tray before heading into the bedroom. "Good Morning Beautiful" he smiled as he brought breakfast over to her "Did you sleep well?" he asked. She nodded and leaned over to kiss him softly before responding "fantastic, this bed is absolutely phenomenal" she said before taking a few bites of her food. "So guess what" she managed to spit out in between bites.

"What?" Deacon said smiling as he grabbed a piece of bacon from her tray before looking at her. She could tell he was genuinely interested in what she wanted to say. "I've gotten a couple of emails from record labels and they are wanting me to perform some of my originals" she said smiling

"That's great babe, so great" Deacon said before leaning in and kissing her again.

Meanwhile, Rayna was still working on the song for the ACMs when Maddie burst into the room. Rayna lifted her head and took her notes and hid them under the sheet music in front of her. "Hey hunny" she said giving her a slight smile

Maddie looked at her mom knowing something was off "What are you hiding?" she asked as she moved closer to her trying to see what she was working on. "Are you working on a new song?" Maddie persisted as she sat down next to Rayna at the piano.

Rayna sighed and looked at her daughter "yeah but it's complicated" she said looking at her. Maddie pulled the lyrics out and read them "It's about deacon isn't it?" she asked before nodding. "Well let me play the piano and I'll let you keep adding words" she smiled at her mom

"Okay hunny" Rayna added as they continued to write the song further. Rayna's voice cracking a bit at the next set of lyrics

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then, you'd want me just as much_

_I gotta girl crush, I gotta girl crush_

Rayna continued to write the song before finishing it up, she smiled at Maddie "Thank honey, for your help. I just wanted you to know before you found out from Colt that me and Luke are officially over" she said waiting for her response. Maddie's eyes shot open "you called it off, your still love Dad" she stated without any regard to what Rayna wanted to say. Rayna gave her that look that answered her question before smiling "but it seems like your dad has someone new, I guess it's my loss." She said closing her book of lyrics.


	3. Chapter 3

The days flew by, as the ACMs grew closer. Rayna was a nervous wreck and didn't know how everyone would perceive her new song. She could see that Deacon was moving on and his new flame was adamant to make the whole world know that he was now hers. She knew in the back of her mind though, that Deacon could never let go of the past.

She pulled her makeup bag out of the drawer of the vanity and began applying her foundation and blush. She did not feel pretty at all and the makeup was covering all the restless nights she's had since finding about Deacon's new girlfriend. She had screwed up and it was coming back to bite her in the ass. She knew that there was a divine possibility that even though this song was about Deacon and his new girlfriend that Deacon would just ignore her moves and do what he needed to do to get over Rayna.

Thankfully she hadn't put on her eyeliner and mascara yet because tears already were forming in her eyes "Damnit" she whispered under her breath. This had been a long two months and everything was still welling up inside. She wiped away her tears and applied the rest of her makeup before heading to the studio to record "Girl Crush". She was planning to release the single right after her performance at the ACMs.

* * *

Bucky walked in with a smile, "Are you ready Ray?" he asked as he gave her a smile and hug before pulling back from his embrace "I'm nervous, hell I'm scared to death but it's time to pour my heart and soul into this new song…I just hope it goes well" she managed to say as her stylist finished fixing her hair and makeup and adjusting her dress.

Bucky shook his head "Ray, you'll knock em dead you always have and you always will" he said as a young man with a clipboard walked in "You've got one minute Ms. Jaymes" she nodded and gave the man a smile before taking a deep breath "Here's the moment of truth"

Carrie Underwood walked out on the stage with Brad Paisley as they smiled and read of the teleprompt "Tonight we have a musical treat for y'all" Carrie said before Brad took over "Rayna Jaymes is a nine-time grammy award winner, and a fifteen time CMA nominee, though she's been away from performing on the stage she has been running her own label "Highway 65" and making a difference in other musicians careers" Brad looked over at Carrie as she once again took over "Tonight she returns as she performs her upcoming single "Girl Crush"" Carrie announced before turning her attention to the main stage.

The music began to play, as Rayna stood in the middle of the dark stage as she began to sing softly

_I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but_

_I gotta heart rush, ain't slowin' down_

_I got it real bad, want everything she has_

_ That smile and the midnight laugh she's givin' you now_

The lights on the stage began to come on shining on the curves of Rayna's body, as she continued to sing

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then, you'd want me just as much_

_ I gotta girl crush, I gotta girl crush_

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she had to keep it together but somehow she couldn't as she managed to give the song more power as she continued on

_I don't get no sleep, I don't get no peace_

_Thinkin' about her under your bed sheets_

_The way that she's whisperin', the way that she's pullin' you in_

Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind

Deacon was sitting in the second row and she could see his face. He generally didn't come to these kind of events, but his new girlfriend really wanted to experience the awards especially if she ever ended up being the next big thing. Deacon looked over at Natalie, as Natalie whispered something in Deacon's ear and he shook his head knowing damn well that Natalie probably asked if the song was about the two of them. Rayna pressed on with no regrets

_I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you_

_I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume_

_I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then, you'd want me just as much_

_I gotta girl crush, I gotta girl crush_

_I gotta girl crush, hate to admit it but_

_ I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down_

The lights dimmed to darkness as the song came to an end, the lights slowly came back on again as she got a standing ovation. She smiled before thanking everyone before heading off the stage and back to her dressing room. Bucky waiting for her, "that went well" he said with a smile before adding "Twitter is blowing up, especially people hashtagging #girlcrushisaboutdeacon" she laughed before shaking her head. "Well they are right but it's up to him to make the next step, I put my heart and soul on the table and maybe he'll see now that I made a mistake"

* * *

SONG IS LITTLE BIG TOWN'S "GIRL CRUSH", ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ARTISTS. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
